Caçadores de mutantes
by alfred32
Summary: Unidade de controle mutante, U.C.M., é um grupo patrocinado pelo governo, responsável pela captura e apreensão das maiores ameaças mutantes da atualidade. No caminho desses homens perigosos está Wolverine, X23 e Carlos, um humano romântico.
1. Um amor especial

**Capítulo 1: Um amor especial. **

Louis esta na cobertura de um prédio, ele foge desesperadamente da polícia, mas parece que chegou a um ponto que não tem mais saída. Dois policiais estão apostos com pistolas apontadas em sua direção, no entanto uma força invisível aparece e arremessa os dois policiais para vários metros acima, depois os dois caem fazendo um baque horroroso no chão. Louis da um sorrisinho cruel e volta a correr, apesar de estar no alto de um prédio e não ter mais chão para fugir isso não é problema. Ele começa a flutuar, e assim foge de um prédio para o outro, sua captura parece ser impossível. Louis acha que esta longe do perigo e comete o deslize de parar para descansar. Controlar a gravidade é uma coisa muito cansativa, mesmo para um mutante experiente como ele. Depois de passar alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, Louis resolve que chegou o momento de sair dali, ele se prepara para dar mais uma flutuada e chegar a outro prédio, no entanto algo chama sua atenção.

-Quem esta aí?

Louis podia jurar que ouviu algum barulho, pensou um pouco e viu que essa possibilidade era remota. Como seus algozes podiam chegar até ele? Eles não passam de humanos. Uma bala em forma de agulha voa e acerta o ombro de Louis que cai no chão desesperado.

-Quem esta aí?

-Já lidei com ameaças bem mais perigosas do que você. Um mutante nível 2 é café da manhã pra mim.

Um homem vestido todo de preto sai do seu esconderijo e se locomove até a direção de Louis, ele aparentava ter 40 anos e sua aparência lembrava muito o ator Bruce Willis. Ele carregava uma pistola e se preparava para atirar.

-Por Deus!

-Cala a boca! Animais não rezam!

Dois tiros no peito feito por arma não letal. Pequenas seringas saíram da arma e fizeram com que Louis ficasse incapaz de usar o seu poder mutante de controlar a gravidade.

-O que esta acontecendo? Por que não estou conseguindo flutuar?

-Essas seringas inibem aberrações como você. Relaxa, pois o efeito é temporário, mas isso não importa, é tempo suficiente para te jogar em uma prisão federal.

-NÃOOOO!!

Menos de vinte minutos depois Louis já estava algemado e pronto pra ser levado até a prisão de mutantes chamada de Fator X. Enquanto isso o homem de preto se senta em uma calçada e analisa a missão de captura bem sucedida, ele só lamenta a perda de dois policiais. Tinha raiva dessas aberrações assassinas.

-Jack, tudo bem?

-Mais ou menos, Gloria.

Gloria era colega de Jack, o homem de preto. Ela era uma loura de 25 anos recém saída da faculdade, ela era quase que uma protegida de Jack. Apesar de ela ser muito bonita, nunca despertou o interesse do seu parceiro.

-Sinto muito, mas acho que a semana vai piorar um pouco.

-O que foi? Mais um mutante pra capturar?

-Pior, os superiores arrumaram um substituto para Fred e...Por Deus você vai odiar ele com todas as forças.

Carlos Brito é um homem de 27 anos. Viajou para os EUA com o intuito de estudar e como todo bom estudante, não tem dinheiro de sobra. Ele resolveu alugar um quarto em um apartamento muito razoável no subúrbio de Nova York. O lugar era simples, mas era bem arrumado e ficava perto do curso e do trabalho dele, só isso fazia ser o melhor lugar do mundo para se morar.

-Hei, você sabe consertar TV?

-Sim, senhora.

-Então chega aqui.

Carlos era formado na UFBA (uma faculdade pública da Bahia) em eletrônica. Consertar televisores era coisa besta para ele. O jovem foi até o apartamento da sua vizinha e deu uma olhadinha na TV dela, que por algum motivo chuviscava sem parar. 

-Não tem problema, uns tapinhas resolvem.

Carlos começou a dar tapas violentos na TV, o que fez a velha ficar irritada.

-Hei! Paguei uma fortuna por essa TV tela plana, tenha mais cuidado!

Isso com certeza era um exagero da velha, televisores tela plana eram baratas no Brasil, quanto mais nos EUA. Televisores e computadores de CRT (tubo de raios catódicos) eram artigos de museu desde 1999, hoje em dia todo mundo usava monitores de cristal liquido. Os monitores de computadores então, são em sua maioria do tipo orgânico, podem ser dobrados e guardados em qualquer lugar sem problema. Esse mundo é bem mais avançado tecnologicamente que o nosso.

-Pronto, funcionou!

A velha ficou impressionada com a facilidade em que o jovem conseguiu consertar o televisor. Ela agradeceu o rapaz e prometeu abater o valor do aluguel. Carlos ficou muito contente com isso e se despediu dela, foi em direção ao seu apartamento e planejava ficar sozinho, no entanto a velha insistiu em acompanhá-lo até lá, como se ele fosse uma criança. No meio do caminho, os dois se depararam com a nova moradora do prédio, uma jovem de 18 anos bem branquinha e com cabelos negros bem compridos.

-Oi, moça.- Carlos não tinha muito jeito para lidar com garotas bonitas e tentou ser o mais cavaleiro possível, no entanto a moça não correspondeu a gentileza e nem se dirigiu a palavra ao rapaz. O deixou sem resposta e foi até seu apartamento, trancando a porta.

-Jovenzinha rabugenta, não acha?- Dizia a velha.

Carlos Brito entrou no seu apartamento, se despediu da velha com certa rispidez batendo a porta quase que na cara dela. Já dentro de seu quarto, Carlos foi logo tratar de estudar, o curso que ele fazia de manutenção de máquinas com IA era difícil e ele não gostaria de ser reprovado. Ele trabalhava pela manhã e ia pro seu curso a noite, só tinha à tarde pra estudar e tinha que aproveita-la bem.

Dentro de uma sala de aula, um professor de meia idade explica aos alunos como é o funcionamento de um robô. O robô era um Ultron k47, um robô de forma humana fabricado com tecnologia usada para criar sentinelas (robôs caça mutantes) anos atrás, ele é utilizado para afazeres domésticos, como varrer e lavar pratos, depois que inventaram essa coisa as empregadas domésticas perderam muito do seu espaço. Carlos assistia a explicação com muito interesse, o ramo de IA era fascinante e ele gostaria de explorar mais essa área. A aula ia das 6 as 8 da noite, quando saia dela, Carlos gostava de ir até o Central Park e aproveitar os ares da noite. Ficaria relaxando por pelo menos meia hora se algo de esquisito não chamasse sua atenção. A sua nova vizinha, aquela boazuda que o ignorou completamente mais cedo, estava correndo pela rua com um olhar de pânico no rosto. Seria essa uma chance de se aproximar mais daquele avião? Carlos resolveu demonstrar o cavaleiro que habitava em seu corpo e correu em direção àquela mulher.

-O que foi, garota?

-Saia daqui, idiota. Você não pode com eles.

A moça empurrou Carlos com muita força, fazendo-o se chocar violentamente no chão. Ela olha para o rapaz assustado e começa a sentir um pouco de remorso por ser tão ríspida com alguém que só queria ajudar.

-Desculpa.

-Qual o seu problema, garotinha? Você é nojentinha assim normalmente ou só não gostou de mim?

A garota olhou para trás e pareceu perceber alguma coisa que Carlos não conseguia identificar o que seria. A jovem segurou Carlos pela mão e o levantou, depois começou a correr com ele segurado a sua mão sem dizer uma única palavra, apesar de Carlos insistir em abrir um dialogo.

-Qual o problema, garota? Esta correndo de quem?

A menina continuou a puxá-lo sem dizer uma única palavra sequer. O comportamento esquisito daquela moça fez com que Carlos começasse a ter idéias esquisitas.

-Você não esta fugindo da polícia não, né?

Carlos continuou a ser ignorado, até que cansado dessa loucura ele da um puxão na moça fazendo-a parar de correr.

-Não dou nem mais um passo se você não disser o que esta acontecendo.

-Agora não, primitivo. Não temos tempo a perder, nossas vidas correm perigo.

Primitivo? Carlos ficou sem entender o significado daquelas palavras por alguns instantes, no entanto uma idéia reveladora veio a sua mente. Primitivo era o modo que os mutantes se referiam às pessoas normais. A maioria deles se achava o próximo passo da evolução, os queridinhos da natureza. Essa arrogância toda surgiu depois de um grupo de terroristas mutantes fez sucesso nos anos 1960 e 1970.

-Você é uma mutante?

-Surpresa!

-Meu Deus! Saia de perto de mim, aberração!

A moça pareceu ter ficado muito revoltada com aquele comentário, pois expeliu duas lâminas de 30 cm de cada uma das suas mãos. Isso fez com que Carlos ficasse muito mais nervoso.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Não me mate!

-Se abaixa!

-Como?

-Se abaixa agora!

Carlos se abaixou rapidamente e pôde sentir o punho da moça sobrevoar bem próximo a sua cabeça, ela havia acertado um homem que estava atrás de Carlos. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achou que tinha presenciado um assassinato.

-Vejam só! A traidora da raça tem garras!

Mais três homens se materializaram. Carlos fez uns cálculos em sua cabeça e chegou à conclusão que todos eram mutantes, afinal não sabia de nenhum humano que tivesse a habilidade de aparecer do nada.

-Vamos acabar com esse lixo!

Um espetáculo grotesco teve inicio. Carlos nunca presenciou uma briga entre mutantes, a não ser na TV. Os homens agrediam a garota com raios esquisitos saídos de tudo que é canto de seus corpos. A moça brigava uivando feito uma leoa faminta e golpeando seus agressores utilizando de suas garras letais. A briga demorou uns quatro minutos no máximo. A moça conseguiu nocautear todos sofrendo somente alguns machucados. Como se isso não bastasse pra deixar Carlos morto de medo, as feridas da garota começaram a se curar do nada. Poucos segundos depois a jovem estava totalmente regenerada. Nem parecia que ela havia entrado em uma briga.

-Meu nome é Laura, prazer. Posso lhe pagar um café?

Jack não gostava de participar das reuniões da U.C.M.. Quase todas elas significavam mais mutantes para capturar e aquela não parecia ser diferente. O senhor Oscar Trask, sobrinho do criador dos sentinelas, era o chefe daquela organização criada para caçar ameaças mutantes. Ele se levantou e começou a falar, atrás dele havia uma tela onde imagens eram mostradas refletidas de um retroprojetor.

-Em 1963 surgiu o grupo terrorista mutante de maior periculosidade da história, eles se chamavam X-men. Seu terror durou trinta anos, só pararam suas atividades porque os membros originais se aposentaram devido a idade avançada. Os novos integrantes não conseguiam ser tão atuantes sem a presença de peças chaves como Charles Xavier, Ciclope e Fênix; por causa disso o grupo se dissolveu e deixou de ser um problema. A maioria dos seus membros esta morto ou velho demais para ser uma ameaça. Agora esqueçamos eles, pois não são mais problema desde 1995. A nossa maior ameaça é o grupo rival dos X-men chamado Irmandade. Mesmo com a morte de Magneto, seu fundador. O grupo permanece com todo o gás, ameaçando muitas vidas humanas. A culpa disso tudo é do novo líder desses terroristas, o jovem Magnus. Dotado das mesmas habilidades de seu antecessor, Magnus esta arrebanhando mais e mais mutantes a sua causa de supremacia racial. Ele se tornou uma ameaça mais elevada que Magneto e temos que responder a altura.

-Como iremos fazer isso, senhor? - Perguntou Gloria.

-Eles tem a vantagem de possuir habilidades especiais. Por isso resolvi trazer algumas delas para o nosso lado.

-O senhor não esta sugerindo que...

Gloria não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, a porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta e uma garota oriental entrou na sala. Não tardou para que o senhor Trask a apresentasse aos demais.

-Senhores, essa jovem se chama Yuriko Yoshida. Depois de um forte treinamento, ela se tornou apta a participar das operações do U.C.M..

-Ela só tem 15 anos! O que tem de especial?- Perguntou Jack que já estava temendo a resposta.

-Ela controla o fogo.

-NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ ESTA CONTRATANDO UM MUTANTE!

Oscar ficou um pouco abalado pela resposta negativa de seu subordinado, mesmo assim não deixou que isso atrapalhasse seu raciocínio. Yuriko se tornaria membro do grupo quer eles quisessem ou não.

-Se acalme, Jack. Estamos em uma era nova e medidas inovadoras são necessárias.

-Va pra porra! Me recuso a trabalhar com uma aberração!

Jack saiu daquela sala furioso, bateu forte na porta e se distanciou o máximo que podia daquela gente hipócrita. O que diabos estava passando pela cabeça deles? Se perguntava Jack, mas para infelicidade dele, ele teria que suportar a companhia daquela garota exótica se não quisesse perder o emprego.

Até que a noite não foi tão desastrosa quanto Carlos imaginava. Tomar um café com Laura foi muito divertido. Ele tinha vários motivos para temer os mutantes, mas depois de passear com uma esqueceu todos eles. Laura convidou Carlos a entrar em seu apartamento, isso fez com que pensamentos não muito puros entrassem na cabeça daquele rapaz. Apesar de ficarem sozinhos no apartamento e de deitarem juntos na cama não aconteceu nada demais. Os dois ficaram conversando a noite toda e Laura contou o que era ser uma mutante. Carlos acabou adormecendo ali, só acordando na manhã seguinte atrasado para o seu trabalho. Apesar de ficar nervoso e temer perder o emprego, Carlos teve tempo de se despedir da moça e dar um beijo em sua boca. Foi só uma bitoquinha, mas isso dava margem para que coisas mais interessantes acontecessem no futuro.

Quase todo imigrante que vai parar nos EUA tem que se sujeitar a trabalhos que a maioria dos americanos não aceitaria. Ter um filho que só conseguia trabalhos não valorizados como ser garçom ou faxineiro era pior que levar uma facada na mente dos americanos. Isso daria motivo pra ser chamado de perdedor, ofensa pior do que ser chamado de veado. Carlos é como a maioria dos imigrantes e teve que se suportar o trabalho de vendedor em uma lojinha de sapatos. Ele não se sentia humilhado com o trabalho, mas sentia que poderia contribuir muito mais com a sociedade em um emprego melhor, afinal ele perdeu tantos anos estudando pra quê?

-Cara, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu comigo ontem.

-Diga, diga.

Os imigrantes quando chegam em uma terra desconhecida tendem a se juntar. Esse é o caso de Carlos e Miguel, os dois são funcionários da mesma loja e são brasileiros, isso fez com que se tornassem muito amigos.

-Sai com minha vizinha. Ela é uma mutante.

-Como pôde? Eu não teria coragem de sair com uma garota verde ou uma que tem olhos esbugalhados.

-Não, não. Ela tinha uma aparência normal. A única diferença é que saltava facas de suas mãos.

-Que romântico!

-Não deve ser tão perigoso sair com uma mutante, não é mesmo?

-Cara, quer um conselho? Se afaste dessa mulher. Mutantes são encrenca e eles levam problemas aonde quer que vão.

Carlos passou as horas seguintes do trabalho pensando nas palavras do amigo, ficou muito abalado e por isso não rendeu tanto quanto podia. Por que a garota dos seus sonhos não poderia ser normal como qualquer outra? Por que ela tinha que ser mutante? Essas perguntas atormentaram Carlos o dia todo, no trabalho, à tarde no estudo e no curso. A noite, depois de se livrar de todos os seus compromissos diários, Carlos resolveu visitar a sua vizinha. Apertou a campainha por várias vezes e não foi atendido. Foi então que ele resolve girar a maçaneta da porta e acaba ficando surpreso ao perceber que a porta estava aberta.

-Laura?

O apartamento estava uma bagunça só, alguém havia invadido o lugar e quebrou tudo o que estava em seu caminho. Carlos temeu pela vida da sua possível namorada e resolveu procura-la pelo lugar. Não encontrou ninguém, então foi correndo até a sindica do prédio perguntar o que tinha acontecido com Laura, ela foi muito seca na resposta.

-Alguém a denunciou como mutante. Então os homens do governo vieram prendê-la. Bem feito, essa gentinha merece.

-Foda-se, velha repulsiva.

A senhora não entendeu o motivo daquele jovem tão educado responder a ela com tamanha agressividade, mas também, ela não sabia que o garoto sentia algo de especial por aquela mulher mutante. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Carlos chorou. Passou muito tempo a procura de alguém especial e achava injusto ter que perde-la no dia seguinte ao que a encontrou.

Quando Laura acordou, ela percebeu que não estava mais no conforto de seu apartamento. Ela estava presa em uma geringonça mecânica que não a permitia expelir suas garras. O desespero começava a invadir os seus nervos e a moça começou a chorar. Estava presa em uma sala escura por um motivo que ela já sabia qual era. Ela era culpada por ter nascido diferente e esse crime é algo que a humanidade não perdoa.

-O que sabe da Irmandade?

Laura não conseguia ver a pessoa que falava e nem sentir o seu cheiro, o que indicava que a pessoa não estava ali. A voz deveria ter origem em algum tipo de aparelho de transmissão de som, o sujeito que a prendeu deve estar assistindo-a em uma sala confortável e seguro, bem longe de sua fúria.

-Não sei nada.

-Se isso é verdade por que o seu nome não esta na lista de mutantes registrados pelo governo?

-Porque todas as pessoas que se registram se tornam alvos!

-Isso com certeza não é problema meu.

-Me deixe ir. Só quero ter uma vida normal.

Laura não parava de chorar, mas isso não comovia ninguém.

-Você esta presa sob suspeita de ser integrante da Irmandade. Se falar o que sabe talvez a deixe ir. Até lá daremos um jeito de ativar sua memória.

Laura controlou o seu choro e fez cara de raiva, não queria mais demonstrar fraqueza.

-Vocês têm noção de quem é o meu pai? Ele vai aparecer e matar vocês e todas as suas famílias, ele é o melhor no que faz.

Somente Carlos andava pela bagunça do que era o apartamento de Laura, ele andava solitário de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar um consolo. Para amenizar o sofrimento daquele rapaz apareceu um homem que mantinha seu rosto escondido embaixo de um capuz. Carlos não percebeu quem ele era e por isso foi ríspido quando o viu entrar no quarto que era da sua amada.

-O que foi? Veio apreciar o que fizeram com a aberração? Esta contente? Saiba que esse prédio perdeu a melhor moradora que já teve! E pasmem, ela era mutante!

-Quem é você, filho?

-Sou o namorado de Laura. Por quê?

-Quer me ajudar a encontrá-la?

O homem encapuzado tirou o capuz que cobria o seu rosto revelando qual era sua identidade. Carlos havia visto esse homem várias vezes no jornal. O homem que esta em sua frente é ninguém menos do que Logan, o homem conhecido como Wolverine. O melhor X-men de todos os tempos.

-Sou o pai de Laura. É um prazer te conhecer, genrinho.


	2. O dia da caça

**Capítulo 2: O dia da caça. **

Três homens acabam de voltar de um assalto bem sucedido. Eles esvaziam os sacos cheios de dólares na mesa e começam a contar toda a grana que "arrecadaram". Esse serviço parecia nunca terminar, pois estavam muito eufóricos e toda hora perdiam a conta, tendo que voltar a estaca zero. Alguém havia tocado na campainha e isso fez com que os homens ficassem receosos. "Será que é a policia?", perguntou um dos ladrões. "Claro que não, burro. Onde já se viu policia apertar a campainha?", respondeu a figura que aparentava ser o cabeça do bando. O líder resolveu ir atender a porta já que os seus companheiros não queriam fazer isso. O homem tomou cuidado de só abrir a porta um pouco para impedir que a visita olhasse o que estavam fazendo, no entanto a pequena abertura que ele fez na porta foi suficiente para ver a burrice que acabara de cometer.

-Abre essa porra, aberração!

Seis homens de preto armados com pistolas exóticas estavam esperando os ladrões atenderem a porta. O líder tentou fecha-la, mas já era tarde demais. Jack, o líder dos homens de preto membros da U.C.M., já tinha escancarado à porta fazendo com que todos os seus aliados entrassem na casa. Os ladrões estavam cercados e não tinham a mínima chance de fuga. Quer dizer, um deles tinha bastante chance de fuga, o mais magro e baixinho deles. Esse ladrão era bem mais perigoso do que aparentava, mesmo desarmado ele daria muito trabalho.

-Sinto muito! Eu não queria roubar o banco! Por favor não me matem! Eu me rendo!

O líder havia perdido toda sua pose de liderança, se jogou de joelhos na frente dos homens de preto demonstrando um show patético de arrependimento fingido.

-Tirem esse lixo daqui, não viemos atrás de ladrãozinho de banco.

-Vocês vieram atrás do que então?

-De um mutante, membro da Irmandade.

-Esta maluco, véio? No meu bando não entra mutante, não!

Enquanto o bandido conversava com Jack, o magricela dava um salto inumano através da janela. O mutante era muito ágil e bem rápido, em poucos segundos conseguia alcançar 120 quilômetros por hora, era tão rápido quanto um carro. 

-O alvo fugiu. - Disse um dos soldados subordinados a Jack.

-Jura? Percebeu isso tudo sozinho foi? Mandem a agente Yoshida cuidar dele, pra alguma coisa aquela aberração tinha que servir.

O alvo estava correndo e não parou nem quando uma oriental se intrometeu no seu caminho. "Sai da frente", gritava o bandido para afastá-la, mas ela não se mexia. "Que se dane" pensou o ladrão, se tiver que atropelar uma menina pra fugir ele o faria.

Quando o magricela já ia passando pela garota, ela aplicou-lhe um chute poderoso em sua cara, isso fez com que o homem fosse jogado no chão e ficasse bastante alarmado.

-Você é uma mutante?

Yuriko não movia a boca por nada, mantinha sempre um rosto desprovido de emoção, mais parecia um robô do que uma pessoa. Se bem que para a maioria dos seus colegas ela era bem menos do que isso, era uma mutante, pessoa digna de total desconfiança e desprezo.

-Sai da frente, vaca.

O magricela tentou fugir mais uma vez e novamente foi impedido pela moça. Os dois então começaram a lutar, o ladrão desferia vários socos e chutes na oriental. Devido o seu poder mutante ele era muito rápido, no entanto sua força não estava acima da média. Por isso Yuriko conseguia agüentar bem os golpes que recebia, a garota por sua vez não agüentava o ataques do homem passivamente, devolvia cada golpe com uma seqüência de socos e chutes. Ela era uma artista marcial habilidosa.

-É só isso que sabe fazer, mulher? Acho que você não pertence nem ao nível 1 na escala mutante.

Os olhos de Yuriko ficaram vermelhos e a temperatura a sua volta começou a elevar muito, não demorou muito para que o ladrão se queixasse disso. Enquanto a temperatura subia, o corpo de Yuriko começava a pegar fogo, um fogo esquisito que não queimava a sua pele, mas que esquentava muito tudo o que estava a sua volta.

-Meu Deus, você é uma demônia!

O fogo da garota começou a se expandir e em poucos segundos ele avançou e atingiu o fugitivo que só pôde berrar enquanto seu corpo era queimado e virava cinzas sumindo por completo.

Carlos não compareceu ao trabalho no dia seguinte, também não passou a tarde inteira estudando e nem compareceu ao seu curso. Estava ocupado seguindo um mutante de alta periculosidade pra cima e pra baixo nas ruas de Nova York.

-O que vamos fazer, senhor Wolverine?

-Senti o cheiro da U.C.M. no apartamento da minha filha, foram eles que a prenderam.

-Por que você não junta os X-men e acaba com a alegria deles. Vocês arrasavam nos anos oitenta.

-Filho, isso é passado. Vou lhe contar uma historinha. Vou contar como os X-men terminaram.

Ciclope, Jean Grey, Homem de Gelo, Fera, Tempestade e Colossus. Esses homens e mulheres tinham entre 15 e 25 anos quando entraram para os X-men nos anos sessenta. Em 1995 já estavam muito velhos para continuar lutando, mesmo assim eles não pararam. O líder deles, Charles Xavier, já tinha os deixado há alguns anos, devido a sua idade avançada. O único que não sentia o peso da idade em suas costas era Wolverine, que devido a seu fator de cura adquiriu uma longevidade sobrenatural. Não envelheceu um ano sequer desde que entrou no grupo. E foi responsável, em parte, pela queda deles. Quando Charles estava em seu leito de morte, Logan jurou liderar a equipe em seu lugar. Logan não tinha um décimo da sabedoria do maior telepata que a Terra já viu, não tinha o tato para lidar com a maioria dos problemas tornando eles maiores do que deveriam. A maior besteira que Wolverine fez foi convencer a sua equipe geriátrica a lutar contra a nova formação da Irmandade, ele parecia não perceber que seus colegas já não compartilhavam da força que tinham no inicio da carreira. O grupo perdeu feio, Homem de Gelo, Fera e Tempestade perderam suas vidas naquela batalha final. O resto do time resolveu se aposentar e se espalharam pelos quatro cantos do mundo, tentaram ter uma vida normal e alguns deles até conseguiram. Ciclope e Jean Grey vivem como um casal normal no Alasca, já Colossus foi pego pela U.C.M. por causar pânico na população a usar os seus poderes para impedir um roubo. É claro que houve mutantes mais novos dentro dos X-men, pessoas que entraram nos anos oitenta e noventa, pessoas que ainda tinham força pra continuar lutando, mas esses novatos não conseguiram agüentar a vida de X-men sem os membros mais antigos. O time acabou chegando ao fim.

-Nossa, vocês foram um bando de perdedores.

-Não diga isso rapaz, ninguém nunca lutou tanto pelos direitos dos mutantes do que meus colegas.

-E o que conseguiram com isso? Vocês são temidos e odiados por todos. Até eu que sou meio liberal fiquei com o pé atrás com vocês, só mudei de opinião por causa da sua filha.

-CALA A BOCA! Não posso aceitar que tudo foi em vão! Nós lutamos tanto!

Por um segundo Carlos acreditou ter visto uma lagrima brotar do canto do olho de Wolverine. No entanto mutante disfarçou e tratou logo de mudar o assunto.

-A U.C.M. mantém os seus prisioneiros em um lugar chamado Fator X. Ouvi dizer que se trata de um campo de concentração tamanha a crueldade que os seus prisioneiros são submetidos. Precisamos descobrir onde fica essa prisão.

-Como vamos fazer isso?

-É ai que você entra.

Jack estava no escritório de Oliver Trask e mantinha uma conversa calorosa com ele.

-Nós nos arriscamos muito com uma mutante na equipe.

-Do que esta falando? A captura de hoje se deve a eficiência dela. Aonde quer chegar?

-É obvio que ela irá nos trair. Essa laia sempre se une, escuta o que estou dizendo. Trabalho caçando mutantes a mais tempo do que você, não é prudente ignorar meus conselhos.

-Já acabou?- Jack não respondeu. - Muito bem, agora saia.

Jack estava em uma semana frustrante e o seu chefe parecia perceber e gostar disso. Para amenizar o seu temperamento, Jack gosta de tomar um cafezinho para se acalmar. No entanto naquele dia, o café servirá mais de fonte de estresse do que de relaxamento. Yuriko estava sentada ao lado da cafeteira tomando vários goles de um café com leite bem saboroso. Jack não estava nem um pouco preocupado em se mostrar cavalheiro, deu um tapa no café da moça derrubando a xícara no chão fazendo uma grande lambança no lugar.

-Escuta aqui, monstra. Vou estar de olho em você. Sei que esta planejando alguma coisa e por isso vou jogá-la na pior cela do Fator X. Só cometa um deslize. Só um deslizesinho!

Yuriko como sempre não falou, mas pelo menos mostrou alguma reação pela raiva de Jack. Deu um sorriso cínico para o homem. Jack estava com vontade de matá-la ali mesmo, mas resolveu se acalmar. Um dia iria pega-la de jeito, pensava ele.

Carlos estava conversando com vários agentes da U.C.M.. Ele conseguiu essa proeza após ligar para polícia avisando que um mutante ensandecido estava atacando em seu bairro. A U.C.M. foi imediatamente convocada, nesse exato momento estavam vasculhando o bairro em busca de pessoas suspeitas.

-Como o mutante era?

-Ele parecia alguém normal. Tirando o fato de ter facas grudadas em suas mãos.

-Nossa, esse deve ser um nível 3 pelo menos.

-Isso é sério?

-Não se preocupe, rapaz. Lidamos com ameaças desse tipo quase que todos os dias.

-PEGAMOS O MUTANTE!

Um grito surgiu de algum lugar da rua ao lado, era um dos homens da U.C.M. revelando que tinham abatido o alvo. Carlos correu junto com o homem de preto até o furgão dos caçadores e viu Logan desmaiado sendo levado em uma maca para dentro do veiculo daqueles homens. Carlos ficou preocupado, mas Wolverine já tinha lhe dito que o plano não tinha como dar errado e que ele já o tinha feito várias vezes quando era um X-men. Só que desta vez ele não tinha os X-men. "Como ele faria para sair de uma situação dessas?" Era o que Carlos se perguntava. Seria esse o fim do maior de todos X-men?

Wolverine acordou em uma sala escura, ele estava preso a mesma geringonça que prendia a sua filha horas atrás. Ao contrario de Laura, Logan não se preocupou nem um pouco com a situação, chorar estava bem longe de acontecer. Ao invés disso, Wolverine começou a rir, a gargalhar bem alto.

-De que esta rindo, aberração?

-Vocês acham mesmo que esse bando de melecas conseguiria prender um dos mutantes mais perigosos da atualidade? Nem tiveram o trabalho de checar meus bolsos, seus amadores!

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Logan, pois um alerta de perigo havia sido ativado nas mentes de seus algozes. "Será que estão lidando com uma armadilha?" se perguntava o responsável pela captura de Wolverine. Não demorou muito para que ele obtivesse uma resposta. Logan estava com um rastreador escondido no bolso, isso fez com que outros mutantes soubessem aonde ele havia sido levado. Houve uma grande explosão no lugar, os soldados estavam tentando conter os invasores, mas eles mostraram ser ineficientes. Foram pegos de surpresa por mutantes níveis 3 pra cima. Não estavam preparados para encarar essa ameaça.

-Caímos em uma armadilha! Chamem toda a U.C.M.!

Cinco mutantes haviam invadido a prisão e estavam detonando tudo, mataram vários soldados e libertaram todos os prisioneiros inclusive Logan que tratou logo de perguntar a um deles onde estava a sua filha.

-Ela esta mantida na sala de perigo. É o lugar onde interrogam os mutantes, sinto muito, mas eu acho que ela esta sendo torturada.- Disse um mutante com cara de peixe.

Wolverine já estava com as garras ejetadas, estava pronto para estripar quem estivesse torturando sua querida filha. Seguindo as instruções do homem peixe, Logan consegue chegar até a sala de perigo. Vê a sua filha presa a uma máquina aterrorizante e fica louco, mata todos os homens que estavam torturando ela. Depois a liberta e tenta consola-la.

-Esta tudo bem, querida. Acabou.

-Snif, Snif. Eles fizeram coisas terríveis, pai. Eles acharam que eu era da Irmandade.

-Tudo bem, filha.

Duas horas depois, não havia um só mutante no Fator X, só os cadáveres dos homens que mantinham aquele lugar funcionando, nem mesmo funcionários sem muita relevância como faxineiros escaparam, todos morreram. A notícia veio como uma facada para os membros da U.C.M., principalmente para Jack que só fez crescer o seu sentimento anti-mutante há muito tempo enraizado.

-Viram! Isso é culpa dessa mutante! Isso nunca aconteceu antes dela entrar aqui!

-Cala boca, Jack. Sua fúria anti-mutante já ta irritando. – Dizia Gloria.

Jack estava enfurecido demais para se controlar, deu um tapa na colega e continuou a falar.

-Vocês não podem estar do lado deles, o que esta acontecendo! Eles estão dominando suas mentes ou...

-Saia daqui, Jack. Não precisamos mais de seus serviços.

Oscar Trask estava mais do que decidido, não iria mais agüentar os devaneios daquele caçador velho. Ele já estava desgastado e muito abalado pelos vários anos de serviço, não servia mais para a U.C.M.

-Vocês estão me trocando por essa aberração?!

Todos os colegas de Jack pararam e ficaram encarando o colega, ele procurava apoio de algum deles, mas todos estavam contra ele. Essa era uma batalha que Jack já tinha perdido. Derrotado pela sua própria insensatez.

-Volte amanhã para acertarmos seu último pagamento. Agora nos deixe cuidar desse problema.

-Eu poderia caçar esses malditos com as mãos nas costas, você sabe disso.

-SAIA DAQUI, SOLDADO!

Jack se dirigiu até a saída, mas antes que saísse de fato teve tempo de encarar Yuriko. A pessoa que ele julgava ser a fonte de todos os seus problemas.

Carlos ficou dois dias sem saber o que aconteceu com Wolverine e com Laura, o amor da sua vida. Ele trabalhava, estudava e ia pro seu curso quase que automaticamente, não sentia mais gosto no que fazia. Parecia haver um buraco em sua alma onde deveria estar o seu amor por aquela mutante. O dia de amanhã seria igual aos que o precediam se uma visita inusitada não tivesse chegado naquela noite. A velha sindica foi até o apartamento do jovem e ele ficou sem jeito de falar com ela, pois a ofendeu alguns dias atrás.

-Senhora, sinto muito por ter...

-Me mandado se foder?

O jeito com que a velha guiava aquela conversa deixava Carlos cada vez mais sem jeito. Isso parecia agradá-la.

-Um sujeito de cabelo esquisito e uma jovenzinha rabugenta mandaram avisar que estão muito bem.

Essa frase deixou Carlos sem saber o que fazer.

-Mas...A senhora esta falando de...

-Do senhor Logan e da jovem Laura? E de quem mais seria.

-Mas...Não entendo!

-Ajudo mutantes bem antes de você nascer, moleque. Essa fachada de velha racista é só pra manter as autoridades afastadas.

-A senhora também é...?

-Não, não. Sou 100 homo sapiens.-A velha achou graça daquela pergunta.

Quando a senhora já ia voltar para o seu apartamento, Carlos a interrompeu fazendo mais uma pergunta.

-A senhora sabe pra onde Logan e Laura foram?

-Pro Canadá. Eles são de lá e acho que gostariam de voltar pra casa depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

A velha saiu deixando muita esperança pra trás. Carlos estava convencido a fazer a maior loucura de sua vida. Iria viajar até o Canadá pra encontrar sua amada.

Jack não ficou parado em casa, tratou de saber tudo o que podia sobre o incidente no Fator X. Descobriu que a invasão aconteceu após prenderem um mutante chamado Wolverine. Wolverine só foi preso por causa de uma denuncia feita por um civil de nome Carlos Brito. Jack juntou os pauzinhos e chegou à conclusão que o civil estava mancomunado com os mutantes o tempo todo, a denuncia era uma farsa, tudo pertencia a um plano maligno para libertar todos os monstros do cativeiro. Carlos Brito, esse homem iria sofrer, pensava Jack. Pior do que um mutante era uma pessoa que gostava de mutantes, isso um racista não podia aceitar. Ele ira caçar esse Carlos nem que ele fosse ao inferno. Iria pega-lo e faze-lo se arrepender de ter nascido.


	3. O novo Magneto

**Capítulo 3: O novo Magneto.**

O homem mais procurado dos EUA é o mutante líder da Irmandade, o terrorista de nome Magnus. Ele tem as mesmas habilidades de Magneto, o antigo líder do bando. Só que com um agravante: pode transformar as pessoas em que toca em estatuas de metal. O seu parentesco com Magneto ainda não foi esclarecido, mas muitos acham que ele seja o filho do vilão com a X-men Vampira. Magnus esta em reunião, conversa sem parar com quatro outros mutantes, pretende planejar os próximos passos do bando.

-O que faremos, Magnus? - Pergunta o mutante Groxo II, um homem com habilidades similares ao Groxo original, inclusive foi treinado por este.

-Vamos reunir todos os membros da Irmandade e marchar para o Canadá. Uma coisa muito grande esta para acontecer por lá.

-Estou louco por isso, você nem faz idéia. -Diz um mutante azul.

A conversa é interrompida por um som de madeira estalando, a principio pensavam se tratar de algum bicho, mas a realidade era bem pior.

-Que foi isso?- Pergunta um mutante transparente, seu nome é Herman.

-Não foi nada, é esses...

Groxo II não conseguiu terminar a sua frase, foi surpreendido por pequenas seringas voadoras que atingiram seu peito. Suas habilidades mutantes estavam temporariamente inacessíveis. Eles vieram quebrando as janelas, em poucos segundos a pequena casa que servia de esconderijo estava repleta de soldados da U.C.M.. O mutante azul usou seu controle do frio para congelar três invasores. Infelizmente para ele havia um soldado armado atrás dele. O azulão também foi atingido e ficou fora de combate.

-HERMAN!

O mutante transparente Herman atende o chamado de seu líder (Magnus) e vai correndo em sua direção e o toca, imediatamente os dois ficam invisíveis e saem do lugar sem serem incomodados pelos soldados. Ainda havia um mutante naquela casa, o seu nome é Frederick e tem o dom de provocar mal estar, enjôos e se ficar muito concentrado pode até fazer uma pessoa ter convulsões. Ele até que conseguiu deixar os soldados meio atordoados, mas o seu poder era muito baixo. Todos eles estavam muito bem preparados para enfrentar mutantes de nível 1. Fred foi neutralizado rapidamente.

Herman e Magnus correm pelas ruas de mãos dadas. Através desse contato físico Herman conseguia fazer com que os dois ficassem invisíveis e passassem despercebidos por todos, pelos civis e pelos membros da U.C.M.. No entanto havia duas pessoas que conseguiam vê-los, eram dois soldados, ambos assistiam tudo do alto de um prédio bem afastado da confusão. Eles utilizavam binóculos de visão térmica. Herman e Magnus podiam ficar invisíveis aos olhos, mas os seus corpos continuavam emitindo calor como todo mundo.

-Agente Yuriko, é com você.

Yuriko voa até os mutantes fujões com o seu corpo em volto em chamas, essa imagem espanta os transeuntes que passam a correr assustadoramente dali. No entanto, há pessoas mais assustadas que os civis. Magnus e Herman não conseguiram fazer nada, a mutante incendiaria invoca uma parede de chamas que separa os dois. Os invisíveis se tornam visíveis e passam a ser alvos fáceis.

-O que uma mutante faz do lado dos opressores?-Pergunta Herman.

Yuriko como sempre não diz uma única palavra sequer. Evoca suas labaredas e tenta carbonizar os dois elementos que só não morrem porque Magnus protegeu ele e o seu amigo com uma parede de metal arrancada de vários carros e objetos metálicos que estavam a sua volta.

-Como vamos nos livrar dela, senhor?

-Obviamente ficar invisível não esta dando mais certo. Precisamos pensar em outra solução.

Magnus jogou praticamente tudo que era de metal em cima de Yuriko esperando que ela fosse abatida por aquele golpe, no entanto aquela mutante era muito mais poderosa do que ele. Estava bem acima do nível de poder médio dos mutantes que Magnus estava acostumado a lidar. Ela era no mínimo do nível 4.

-Isso não esta funcionando, senhor!

-Tem que funcionar!

O calor produzido pela garota era tão intenso que transformava os metais em liquidos antes mesmo de eles tocarem o seu corpo. A temperatura do metal derretido era elevadíssima, mesmo assim ela parecia não se importar com ele tocando em sua pele desprotegida. A mutante da U.C.M. evocou uma grande explosão, tudo a sua volta ficou completamente destruído. Dezenas de pessoas que estavam próximas a ela morreram. Herman estava morto, mas Magnus ainda não havia cruzado essa linha, ele estava vivo, inconsciente, mas vivo.

A viajem até o aeroporto não demorou muito, em menos de 40 minutos Carlos tinha saído do seu apartamento e ido até o seu destino. Comprar a passagem foi mais simples do que ele pensava ser possível, para sua sorte o preço estava barato e ele poderia voar tranqüilo para o Canadá no dia seguinte. Tudo o que Carlos tinha que fazer era ficar tranqüilo em seu apartamento e esperar que o dia seguinte chegasse. Pro seu azar o dia seguinte não seria tão simples quanto ele imaginava, havia uma pessoa em seu encalço, escondido nas sombras.

Carlos acordou tarde naquela quinta feira. Ele resolveu não ir ao trabalho e estava pouco se lixando para o seu curso. Ele iria perder o emprego e ter notas negativas no seu curso, mas ele não se importava com isso. Só queria saber de sua amada e de como chegar até ela. Ele passou a manhã e a tarde sem fazer absolutamente nada de relevante, só comeu, assistiu TV e foi ao banheiro. O vôo estava marcado para de noite e ele estava ansioso para isso. Quatro horas antes do horário de seu vôo, Carlos resolveu ir ao aeroporto e se adiantar logo, ele estava acostumado com viagens e sabia como ninguém todas as burocracias para se entrar em um avião. Sua bagagem era mínima, ele esperava se manter no Canadá com apenas uma mala, nela ele colocou suas roupas favoritas, pasta de dente e outras coisas básicas.

O momento tão esperado havia chegado. Carlos entrou no avião e se acomodou na poltrona. Como a viagem ia demorar um pouco ele achou proveitoso ouvir seu mp3 enquanto voava. Ficou escutando música relaxadão em sua cadeira, se recostou e fechou os olhos parecendo dormir. Algumas poltronas atrás de Carlos havia uma figura misteriosa que esperava o momento certo para dar o bote. Jack havia se preparado com muito esmero para essa missão particular, iria se vingar de Carlos e, se possível, de todos os mutantes que o fizeram perder o emprego. Jack é um caçador experiente e aprendeu muitas coisas na U.C.M., inclusive esconder uma faca e passar por ela em detectores de metais. Com essa pequena navalha ele planejava dar cabo da vida de Carlos. Esse seria o fim merecido para um amante de mutantes, achava ele.

A pessoa que estava ao lado de Carlos saiu para ir ao banheiro, essa era uma oportunidade de ouro que Jack não iria deixar escapar. Jack se levantou de sua poltrona e foi se sentar ao lado de Carlos, o jovem estava cochilando com o mp3 ligado e por isso não percebeu a aproximação furtiva do caçador. Jack removeu os fones de ouvidos da orelha do rapaz despertando-o e antes que Carlos pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele aproximou a ponta da faca próxima a sua cintura.

-Se gritar eu te espeto aqui mesmo!

-Não acredito! Aqui tem assaltante até dentro dos aviões!

Jack não soube dizer se Carlos estava sendo irônico. Resolveu ignorar aquele comportamento e seguir com o plano.

-O que você vai fazer no Canadá? Entrar pra algum fã clube de mutantes?

-Você não ia acreditar se eu contasse.

-Experimente.

-Estou indo encontrar a minha amada.

Aquela resposta deixou Jack um pouco confuso. Até que ele analisou um pouco o rapaz e chegou à conclusão que a amada dele era uma mutante. Isso o revoltou profundamente, não bastava gostar de mutantes ele fornica com eles. De todas as pessoas que Jack já viu na vida Carlos com certeza era o que mais merecia ir para o túmulo.

-Acho bom você me levar até ela, esquisitão.

Carlos estava em maus lençóis, não fazia idéia de como encontrar sua amada. Um assassino louco em sua cola só iria dificultar ainda mais as coisas. Carlos respirou fundo e tentou se manter calmo, a viagem fora mais longa que o previsto mais ela haveria de terminar uma hora. Quando chegasse ao Canadá, Carlos pensaria em uma maneira de se livrar do seu algoz.

Oscar Trask estava em uma sala de tortura que mais parecia ser medieval, no entanto seus toques futurísticos destoavam um pouco. Havia aparelhos modernos naquele lugar capaz de extrair muita dor e fazer poucos danos físicos em suas vítimas, perfeito para manter prisioneiros falando por um longo período. Oscar olhou para o pobre Magnus incapacitado de usar seus poderes e preso em uma máquina de tortura difícil de descrever. Apesar das suplicas do detento, Oscar não expressava piedade, deu sinal para que os médicos ali presentes colocassem as máquinas do lugar pra funcionar. Magnus gritou insanamente e por fim revelou tudo o que queriam saber.

-A irmandade esta se reunindo no Canadá. Vai acontecer algo bem grande, coisa que nem Magneto em seu tempo áureo pôde arquitetar.

-O que seria isso?-Perguntou Oscar.

-Nossos cientistas mutantes descobriram um jeito de alterar permanentemente o DNA dos humanos. Estamos criando mutantes artificiais. Em pouco tempo seremos a classe dominante.

Oscar ficou horrorizado com aquilo. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria impedir aquela loucura custe o que custasse.

-Quem esta a frente disso tudo?

-O verdadeiro líder da Irmandade. O mutante que conseguiu unir todos os mutantes em uma só voz. Estou falando de Wolverine, o melhor X-men que o mundo já viu.

Carlos havia chegado em solo canadense. Tudo saiu nos conformes, passar pela alfândega e pela vistoria não foi empecilho. O único problema é que ele tinha um assassino em sua cola que o ameaçava o tempo todo. Detalhezinho esse que fazia toda a diferença.

-Muito bem, aonde você marcou de se encontrar com as aberrações.

-Fico meio sem jeito de dizer isso, mas eu não fui convidado. Vim aqui com a cara e a coragem. Nem sei aonde encontrá-los.

-Você esta de brincadeira, não é mesmo?

Carlos fez que não com a cabeça, isso revoltou Jack profundamente, pois ele achava que o garoto estava querendo fazer ele de besta. Não se importou com o fato de estarem no meio da rua e a vista de dezenas de civis, ele com a faca em punho fez um corte na bochecha esquerda de Carlos. Um corte superficial, mas um corte.

-VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO!

O berro de Carlos chamou a atenção das pessoas que passavam por ali, inclusive de dois policiais que faziam à ronda.

-Hei! O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Jack estava transtornado e tinha que agir rápido se quisesse sair dali sem ir pra cadeia. Pegou Carlos pelo pescoço e ficou usando-o como refém ameaçando cravar a faca em sua cabeça se os policiais se aproximassem.

-Se afastem ou eu juro que mato esse merda! Eu juro que...

Um dos policiais foi mais rápido que Jack. Ele pegou sua pistola e deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça do caçador. Carlos saiu intacto daquela aventura, mas ficou emocionalmente abalado. Pelo menos estava livre do homem que tanto ameaçou a sua vida. Não havia mais vestígio do ódio que Jack sentia pelos mutantes, agora ele não passava de um cadáver e não ofereceria mais perigo para ninguém, nem humano nem mutante.

A U.C.M. era dotada dos melhores aparelhos de rastreamento de mutantes do mundo. Oscar deu o alerta vermelho para o que parecia ser a maior ameaça mutante de todos os tempos. Vários helicópteros da organização voaram em direção ao Canadá. Havia vários agentes dentro deles, inclusive a mais especial de todos, a mutante incendiaria Yuriko. Sem sombra de duvidas ela era a maior ameaça que a população mutante já sofrera nos últimos anos.

Carlos estava hospedado em um hotelzinho bem vagabundo, tinha que economizar dinheiro e por isso não escolheu um cinco estrelas. Ele só tinha uma pista do paradeiro de Laura, a sindica de seu prédio dos EUA disse a ele que Wolverine iria se encontrar com muitos mutantes em poucos dias. Logo aonde tivesse mutante ele estaria perto. Carlos não tinha muita experiência em localizar pessoas e por isso tinha que contar com a sorte para encontrar a sua amada. Andou por varias ruas procurando por mutantes, mas a sua busca parecia infrutífera. Ao contrario dos EUA que era recheado de mutantes, eles eram bem escassos no Canadá. Somente dois dias depois de Carlos começar as suas buscas a sorte pareceu sorrir para o rapaz. Ele ficou sabendo de um bar freqüentado só por mutantes e resolveu verificar. Entrou no bar e se sentiu mais deslocado do que nunca, pois todos os seus freqüentadores pareciam anormais. Eram azuis, verdes, vermelhos ou tinham rostos enormes ou muito pequenos, alguns deles até possuíam chifres ou espinhos cobrindo o corpo.

-Não aceitamos homo sapiens aqui!

Todos viraram seus rostos em direção a Carlos fazendo com que ele ficasse muito sem jeito. O garoto utilizou o que sobrou de sua coragem para falar em voz alta.

-Estou à procura de uma garota chamada Laura, filha de um homem chamado Logan, mais conhecido pela alcunha de Wolverine. Alguém poderia me ajudar?

A reação dos mutantes ali presentes foi mais abrupta do que seria se fossem chamados de veados, Carlos foi expulso dali com muita violência. Arremessado pela janela, espatifando vidro que se espalhou por tudo que é canto.

-Não volte mais aqui, moleque!

Isso era a gora d'água, Carlos já estava perdendo as esperanças e cogitou a hipótese de voltar para os EUA no dia seguinte. No entanto uma menina loura de doze anos e aparência normal apareceu para ele reacendendo a esperança em sua alma.

-Você quer encontrar mesmo o Wolverine?

-Sim.

-Posso levar até ele, mas não posso garantir a sua segurança.

-Tenho certeza que ele não me fará mal algum. Ajudei ele a salvar sua filha.

-Sendo assim, você pode me seguir.

A menina guiou Carlos até um armazém que aparentemente estava abandonado, na superfície não tinha nada de especial, somente várias caixas que pareciam conter somente bugigangas sem valor. A emoção de verdade rolava no subsolo do lugar. Entrando em um buraco escondido em baixo de uma das dezenas caixas espalhadas por ali poderia se encontrar uma escada longa que dava passagem até um grande salão iluminado com lâmpadas fluorescentes bastante fracas. A iluminação era péssima, mas dava para ver que o lugar estava repleto de mutantes. A frente de todos eles estava Wolverine, que parecia estar prestes a começar um discurso.

-Por muito tempo os humanos quiseram nos eliminar, às vezes nos matando e outras tirando nossos poderes, diziam que isso era uma cura de nossa "doença". Mais eu digo que nós somos a cura! A cura para uma condição imperfeita chamada homo sapiens! Nós somos a elite do mundo, por isso somos conhecidos como homo superior!

A platéia mutante ia à loucura, enquanto isso Carlos ficava chocado. Essa não era a imagem que ele tinha de Wolverine. Onde estava o homem que tanto lutou pelo sonho de convivência pacifica de Xavier? Onde estava o homem que salvou tantas vidas, humanas e mutantes? Carlos não sabia a resposta dessas perguntas, mas sabia que o homem que estava em sua frente não podia ser ele. Este Wolverine não era o mesmo, estava soando tão fanático quanto Magneto, um dos seus piores inimigos.


	4. No amor e na guerra

**Capítulo 4: No amor e na guerra.**

Cada palavra que Wolverine soltava de sua boca atingia Carlos como uma facada. O seu herói estava se transformando num belo de um vilão e as coisas iam piorar ainda mais. Logan apontou para Carlos e isso o fez ficar temeroso por sua vida. Será que Wolverine se tornou tão parecido com Magneto a ponto de lhe fazer algum mal?

-Quero agradecer a Esme por trazer um humano a nossa reunião.

A loirinha que levou Carlos até o covil da Irmandade acenou freneticamente para Logan. Isso fez Carlos chegar a terrível conclusão de que ele havia caído em uma arapuca. Carlos não teve a mínima chance de fugir dali, havia cerca de trinta mutantes naquele local e todos eles haviam voltado sua atenção para o garoto. Carlos foi agarrado por dois grandalhões e levado contra a sua vontade até uma sala que ficava mais adiante. Tinha um objeto estranho no meio daquela sala, parecia um caixão metálico futurista. Carlos raciocinou um pouco e descobriu o que iriam fazer com ele, jogaram-no dentro do caixão e fecharam a porta deixando-o preso ali dentro. Por sorte havia uma janelinha de vidro no lugar da cabeça que o permitia ver mais ou menos o que acontecia ao seu redor. Carlos gritava e esmurrava o vidro, mas nada aconteceu, pois o caixão era a prova de som.

-Essa máquina maravilhosa foi feita a partir das câmaras que Apocalipse usava para criar seus cavaleiros. Os gênios disseram que era possível transformar humanos em mutantes com ela. Vamos descobrir se isso é verdade.

Wolverine ligou o maquinário fazendo-o começar a emitir um rugido estranho. Carlos não podia ouvir o que acontecia do lado de fora, mas o ruído do aparelho também era emitido do lado de dentro do caixão, isso fez com que seu pavor aumentasse. A energia consumida pela máquina era enorme, pelo menos duas cidades que ficavam na redondeza ficaram sem energia por pelo menos dois minutos.

Do lado de fora do armazém, um exército de 100 soldados descia de vários helicópteros. Eles estavam com uma roupa preta que lhe cobriam o corpo todo os fazendo parecer uns stormtrooper ou uns power ranger. Estavam bem armados também, tinham metralhadoras em suas mãos, no entanto elas não disparavam balas comuns, mas sim pequenas seringas especiais com uma substância que anula os poderes dos mutantes por um curto espaço de tempo. Tempo mais do que suficiente para serem presos ou abatidos. Distante do exercito, um homem observava a ação em andamento, o nome dele é Oscar Trask, ao lado dele esta a sua maior arma, a mutante Yuriko Yoshida. Ela quase nunca fala, mas naquele momento uma forte curiosidade a abateu e ela se sentiu forçada a fazer uma pergunta.

-Por que mandar todos esses soldados? Eu sozinha sou mais do que suficiente para lidar com mutantes de nível tão baixo.

-Minha querida, aprenda uma coisa. No xadrez os piões vão na frente.

Carlos já começava a ter uma sensação de asfixia. Será que aquele maldito caixão não tinha passagem de ar? Para economizar suas forças, Carlos resolveu parar de lutar, estava se entregando ao inevitável. Ele começou a chorar, pois em seu intimo sábia que provavelmente esta seria a última aventura de sua vida. No curto tempo que lhe resta, Carlos começa a se culpar por tudo de ruim que aconteceu a sua vida. Como alguém poderia ser tão burro? Seguir uma mulher que mal falava com ele só porque achou que sentia algo de especial por ela. Repensando melhor o que o levou a esse momento, Carlos chega à conclusão que foi muito burro e ingênuo. No mundo contemporâneo não há espaço para pessoas tão românticas como ele. Ele sentia que ia morrer hoje, mas acreditava que merecia passar por isso. Com sorte, se existisse outra vida ele poderia voltar e não cometeria mais estes erros, pensava ele. Só que no meio do raciocínio Carlos se lembra que não é espírita e começa a ficar realmente irritado. Será que da pra mudar de religião em alguns minutos?

Os soldados seguem o avançadíssimo rastreador de mutantes que lhes foi confiado e vão de encontro ao sinal indicado por ele. Eles invadem o armazém e procuram em todos os cantos por algum mutante, um dos soldados se pergunta se seria possível que o rastreador estivesse com defeito, mas ele guarda essa duvida pra si, pois ele estava muito abaixo na hierarquia do U.C.M., logo reclamações num momento desses não seriam bem recebidos. Poucos minutos depois todo centímetro do armazém foi vistoriado, os soldados não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Onde diabos estavam os mutantes?

No subsolo, Logan planejava assistir a transformação que Carlos estava prestes a passar, no entanto os seus sentidos aguçados detectam a presença de pessoas não desejadas.

-Escutem, irmãos. Essa é hora de lutarmos por nossas vidas! Tirem tudo deles e não dêem nada! Hoje vamos fazer com que esses homo sapiens jantem no inferno!

Os trinta mutantes ali presentes berraram em euforia. Carlos não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só podia perceber que alguma coisa inflamou os ânimos das aberrações, eles iriam aprontar alguma coisa e Carlos só rezava para que isso não tivesse ligação com ele. 

O primeiro sinal de vida mutante naquele armazém foi percebido quando um raio verde saiu de dentro do chão nocauteando dois soldados distraídos. Os mutantes saíram do seu esconderijo no subsolo e avançaram com fúria nos invasores. Começou uma verdadeira guerra, os mutantes atacavam com seus poderes e os humanos se valiam de suas potentes armas, começou a ter baixas de ambos os lados. Era uma luta sangrenta que já começava a fazer suas vítimas.

-Acabem com todos eles!

Wolverine se juntou aos seus colegas, era o mutante que mais matava naquele bando. Sua selvageria característica estava mais aflorada do que nunca, ele tinha se transformado em um verdadeiro animal. Desmembrava, cortava, mutilava, degolava e perfurava. Logan tinha dado inicio a um espetáculo sangrento que ele já era mestre. Os soldados não eram páreos para ele, pois era um mutante muito experiente, já havia lutado anos nos X-men e, muito tempo antes, no exército canadense. Um soldado tentou alvejar Logan com as balas seringas que anulavam habilidades mutantes, mas não deu certo. Wolverine conseguia desviar o trajeto de todas as balas com suas garras, por mais que o soldado atirasse, ele não acertava nada além do metal indestrutível presentes nas garras do mutante. Wolverine correu em sua direção e dando um pulo descomunal conseguiu enfiar suas presas no peito de seu adversário. Mais um humano na lista de mortes daquele dia.

Jeremy é um telecinético e telepata de baixo nível. Suas características mutantes afloraram quando ele possuía 13 anos. Ele achava que aquilo era uma maldição, pois junto de seus poderes veio a deformidade em seu corpo. Ele se tornou verde e seus olhos ficaram totalmente negros e enormes para o tamanho da cabeça. Para aumentar sua frustração seu cabelo caiu e no lugar dele deu surgimento a pequenos tentáculos que ficavam por enfeitar sua cabeça. Sua juventude não foi nada fácil, quase ninguém via a alma nobre do garoto, afinal é a aparência que conta. Ninguém esta preocupado em se relacionar com um mau caráter, desde que ele aparente ser uma boa pessoa. Os anos de desprezo fez com que Jeremy não desse valor a sua vida e quando uma pessoa chega a esse ponto passa a pensar que a vida dos outros também não tem tanto valor assim. Jeremy só conseguiu um pouco de apoio quando se juntou a Irmandade sob o convite de um ícone para os mutantes conhecido como Magneto, ele o ensinou a ter ódio da humanidade e os tratar como seres inferiores. Hoje, Jeremy dará vazão a toda sua fúria matando quantos anti-mutantes forem possível. Empurrar soldados com a mente para fazê-los cair era muito fácil, fazer com que um acertasse o outro era um pouco mais complicado. Jeremy pretendia aniquilar quantos fossem possíveis, mas acabou atingindo por uma das armas que neutralizava dons mutantes. A telepatia e a telecinesia foram embora, no entanto a aparência desumana também sumiu. Jeremy chorou de emoção ao descobrir que depois de muito tempo ele voltou a ter uma aparência que poderia se dizer pertencer a um ser humano. Ficou muito alegre, mas sua alegria durou pouco. Uma bala atingiu seu peito e essa foi pra matar.

Carlos não conseguia mais respirar direito, em poucos minutos ficaria sem ar e morreria asfixiado. Gostaria de ter uma morte mais branda, mas aceitou bem a idéia de morrer daquela forma e se acalmou. Não rezava há muito tempo e por isso não se lembrava como fazia isso direito. Mesmo assim achou que dar uma orada numa situação dessas não iria fazer mal. Rezou o pai nosso da forma que se lembrava, trocando as palavras e as ordens das falas. Quando um ateu chega a esse ponto pode ter certeza o fim chegou.

De onde Oscar e Yuriko assistiam a briga não dava pra ver muita coisa, pois todos os envolvidos estavam dentro de um lugar fechado (o armazém). Podiam ouvir claramente os gritos e ver alguns flashes de luz, provavelmente disparado por algum mutante que ali lutava.

-Não acha que é hora de eu me envolver?

-Ainda não, quero ver até onde meus homens são capazes de ir. Será que da pra gente ir mais perto?

-Não posso garantir sua segurança.

Oscar ignorou o conselho da subordinada e andou em direção ao armazém. Ele ficou atrás da porta assistindo o espetáculo ali proporcionado. A porta não dava segurança nenhuma, se algum mutante atirasse em sua direção ele morreria na hora. Mesmo assim se sentia mais seguro com a proteção da porta, deixando somente a cabeça do lado de fora. Yuriko não se importava em procurar proteção, afinal era uma mutante nível 5. Existiria força ali presente capaz de tirar sua vida? Ela acreditava que não. Mais tarde ela descobrira o quanto esta enganada e pagará caro por sua arrogância.

-Seus soldados estão perdendo.

-Tudo bem, tem muito mais de onde estes vieram.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu...?

-Olhe, vão usar as bazucas!

Três soldados se afastaram da briga, caminharam até uma das saídas laterais do armazém. Foram seguidos por dois mutantes, um tinha olhos vermelhos fazendo-o parecer um demônio e o outro era bem musculoso, um negro com olhos azuis, se fosse humano isso só seria possível com lente, o que não era o caso. O trio conseguiu dar cabo dos dois mutantes e prosseguiram em seu caminho. Entraram em um dos vários helicópteros militares que enfeitavam o lugar e pegaram dois caixotes grandes. Apesar do tamanho não eram muito pesados, pois as armas ali contidas eram de plástico e não de metal, uma tentativa de surpreender mutantes com poderes magnéticos como Magneto e Magnus. Abriram os caixotes e deixaram as armas às mostras, eram uma espécie de bazucas com três canos de disparo cada. Eram muito grandes para serem carregadas nos ombros e por isso tinham rodas na base. A idéia era levá-las para o campo de batalha e aponta-las para cima, a carga iria ser disparada no formato de discos giratórias que espalhavam seringas por todos os lados. Era o mesmo que botar merda no ventilador. De volta ao campo de batalha, o trio parada dura deu prosseguimento ao plano, apontaram as bazucas para cima e a dispararam. Seis discos ganharam os céus e lançaram seringas por todos os cantos, alguns humanos foram atingidos e nada sofreram, mas os mutantes alvejados perderam suas habilidades na mesma hora. Daqui que o efeito da arma passasse já era tarde demais, viraram alvo fácil e foram logo abatidos.

-Essa arma equilibrou um pouco mais as coisas. Viu que não precisa interferir ainda.

-Tudo bem, mas ainda acho que isso é um desperdício de vidas.

-A maioria deles são clones facilmente substituíveis. Não precisa sentir pena deles.

Yuriko não entendeu o comentário do seu patrão, mas não deu muita importância para isso, ela era meio ignorante e não sabia o que significava a palavra clone. Será que é de comer? Pensou ela por um instante. A batalha estava bem interessante e Yuriko não via a hora de entrar nela. Ela nasceu para lutar e não gostava de fazer mais nada na vida.

O ar acabou, chegou o momento de se despedir do mundo, pensava Carlos. Nos poucos minutos que lhe restavam Carlos sofreu de algo comum entre aqueles que estavam à beira da morte. Um filminho passou em sua cabeça e o fez rever toda a sua trajetória na Terra. Lembrou-se de sua infância na Bahia e de como gostava de passar os carnavais no interior, nunca gostou muito da muvuca dessa festa na cidade grande, no interior era melhor, menos violento e mais tranqüilo. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro romance que aconteceu bem tarde, quando tinha 16 anos. Lembrou também do primeiro robô que conseguiu montar na faculdade, ele só fazia andar e mexer os braços, era pouco para o padrão de robótica da época, mas ele já achava o máximo. Passou a ver os rostos de sua família e desejou poder vê-los mais uma vez, já fazia seis meses que ele tinha se mudado para os EUA e por todo esse tempo ele nunca mais viu seus parentes, só mantinha contato através de telefone e do msn. As lembranças pararam e seus movimentos também. A máquina maravilhosa que era seu corpo humano havia cessado suas funções principais. Não entrava mais ar nos seus pulmões, seu coração não bombeava mais sangue e seu cérebro não registrava mais nada. Acabou, é o fim. A morte chegou até ele.

Os poucos soldados que sobraram haviam perdido suas esperanças de vitória. Dos quase cem soldados da U.C.M. que entraram naquela batalha, só dezenove ainda continuavam respirando, oito deles não tinham mais condições de lutar. Os onze soldados capazes que sobraram largaram suas armas e colocaram suas mãos para cima, era um pedido de rendição. A Irmandade estava cansada de ser caçada como bicho, tinham muito ressentimento no coração por causa dos seus amigos mortos, tanto os de hoje como os de dias passados. Wolverine não conseguiu apaziguar os seus companheiros, ele era contra execução, mas não pôde fazer nada. Os soldados restantes haviam sido executados, mas pelo menos a guerra acabou. Pelo menos por ora, acreditava Logan.

-Tudo bem, é com você agora.

Yuriko voou feito uma esfomeada até os novos alvos. Utilizou de seu poder para evocar chamas tão intensas e poderosas que conseguiu carbonizar quatro mutantes logo em sua primeira investida. Wolverine gritou e fez sinal para que todos os mutantes que sobraram saíssem dali correndo, eles assim o fizeram. Logan era o único membro da Irmandade com fator de cura e por isso o único capaz de conter essa ameaça. À medida que ia se aproximando de Yuriko seu corpo ia ardendo, as chamas começaram a consumi-lo. O calor era insuportável, mas Logan estava acostumado a passar por dores insuportáveis. Yuriko começou a rir e elevar o calor ao máximo que podia, o armazém virou uma fornalha e começou a se desfazer, pois não foi projetado pra agüentar tanto calor. Deveria estar fazendo 1000 graus Celsius ali. A carne de Wolverine já começou a derreter, mas graças ao seu dom mais e mais carne apareciam para substituir a derretida. Mesmo assim ele tinha que ser rápido, só poderia continuar vivo se ainda sobrasse carne em seu corpo e pouco a pouco ela começava a deixá-lo.

-O que você acha que esta fazendo? Nenhum mutante pode comigo. Fui feita para erradicar todos de sua raça nojenta, completarei minha missão com sucesso. Dançarei sobre as cinzas de uma espécie que...

Wolverine não conseguia mais enxergar, pois seus olhos já haviam derretido, se guiou pelo olfato hiper-aguçado para identificar onde estava sua rival. A encontrou e tratou logo de enfiar suas garras em seu peito. Yuriko morreu e o calor que assolava o lugar findou imediatamente. Logan percebeu que havia ganhado a luta, pois não sentia mais o calor avassalador. Tratou de se jogar no chão e esperar. Daqui a poucos minutos estaria totalmente restabelecido, estaria morto se não fosse seu fator de cura. Agora era só esperar que o seu poder mutante terminasse seu trabalho.

O caixão que prendia Carlos se abriu sozinho, tinha terminado seu trabalho, que não era dar fim a vida do rapaz.. Pouco a pouco Carlos começou a sentir que sua vida foi lhe dada de volta, haveria isso sido uma segunda chance dada por Deus? O sangue voltou a ser bombeado, o ar entrava com vontade em seus pulmões, seu cérebro recebia mais informações do que nunca. Carlos estava vivo, mas alguma coisa em seu âmago mudou profundamente, o jovem rapaz romântico havia morrido naquela coisa esquisita, no lugar dele surgiu outra pessoa, um ser frio e cheio de ressentimento. O que movia esse homem não era mais o amor que sentia por uma garota, mas sim o ódio que sentia por alguém que ele sonhava em chamar de sogrão.

Os olhos de Wolverine já estavam de volta aos seus devidos lugares. Seu corpo não estava totalmente restabelecido, mas ele se sentia com força suficiente para se levantar e sair dali. Sua roupa havia virado cinzas, ele estava totalmente nu mostrando para quem quisesse ver as marcas da batalha que havia tido agora pouco. Logan seguiria seu caminho normalmente se não tivesse sentido uma picada incomoda em suas costas, de inicio ele achou que não era nada, mas um desconforto passou a acompanhá-lo. Wolverine olhou para trás e se impressionou ao ver Carlos empunhando uma arma da U.C.M., ele havia sido atingido por uma seringa inibidora de habilidades. Se ele tivesse sido atingido em outro momento não teria sofrido tantos danos, recuperaria seu dom em poucas horas, mas o seu corpo ainda estava todo queimado e a única coisa que o mantinha respirando era sua capacidade de se regenerar. Logan não tinha como se manter vivo sem seu fator de cura, ele era um humano normal agora e com aquelas feridas qualquer homo sapiens morreria. Assim sendo, Logan tombou, seus olhos ficaram abertos, mas não demonstravam mais vida, estavam imóveis. Ele todo ficou imóvel. Estava morto. Carlos conseguiu sua vingança.

Oscar Trask assistia tudo em uma distância segura, se aproximou de Carlos e fez um convite inusitado ao rapaz.

-A Unidade de Controle Mutante precisa de homens como você, rapaz. Você acaba de matar uma lenda viva.

-Não diga isso. Ele era um mutante, eles não são dignos de serem considerados lendas.

-Hehehe. Você tem razão. Se quiser dar um valor a sua vida me acompanhe. Posso dar um significado a sua existência. Vou te transformar no maior caçador de mutantes que o mundo já viu.

Carlos sorriu, tinha gostado da idéia de Oscar. Faria sofrer as criaturas que estraçalharam seu coração, não havia mais amor naquele homem, só ódio. Um ódio forte que ficou evidente em seus olhos. Seus olhos ficaram totalmente negros, sinal que algo anormal estava misturado à constituição daquele homem. Ele tinha ódio das coisas inumanas, mas não podia se considerar mais como sendo um humano. Carlos havia se tornado algo a parte dos homo sapiens. Agora ele era um mutante, um mutante que odiava seus irmãos, mas ainda sim era um deles.

Alguns dias depois, a notícia da batalha final entre a U.C.M. e a Irmandade estava presente em todos os telejornais. Num bar de beira de estrada, Laura assistia as noticias e deixa o ódio tomar o seu corpo. Maldito seja todos aqueles que mataram seus amigos e seu pai. Ela jurou a si mesmo dar cabo de todos os responsáveis, iria pegar o assassino do seu pai e fazer com que ele preferisse nunca ter nascido. Laura nunca havia quebrado as promessas que fez a si mesma e não pretendia começar agora.


End file.
